Broken Wings
by percychased
Summary: A tale of family, friendship, little sisters and pinky promises. Life is pretty easy for Molly - until one night before the end of her second year. Now Molly and her family are racing against the clock to save Lucy - but will it be too late?
1. Prologue

The first time Molly Weasley met Lysander Scamander, she was six.

Six, acting much older than she was, young and naïve, and thinking that boys _did_ have cooties. They _all _did. Lysander was nice, with golden-colored hair and a bright smile and a genuinely nice personality, especially for a six-year-old. Plus, he was a family friend, and she would sometimes see him at Weasley-Potter-Lupin gatherings – his mother was close friends with her aunts Ginny and Hermione.

His mother was a bit odd, she had been told. Going off about magical creatures that didn't exist and going on 'adventures' with her naturalist husband. Quite the oddities, apparently. When she had heard that, she had shrugged it off. _Her _mother, Audrey, was a bit different too. Nobody put it against her, so nobody should put it against him.

It was the year that she met Lysander Scamander that she had been informed of her parents' 'lucky baby.' They had a ridiculously hard time having her, and to have another one six years later was a bit odd…but it happened. Molly remembered the owl, her mother's neat and tidy writing messy with excitement while she wrote to her dad, and how after all these years, she's finally getting a little sister or brother.

It would be nice, having a sibling, she mused. They might only go to Hogwarts together for a little bit of time, but she would still have a sister or brother that she could talk to and play with – she hoped it was a sister. Boys were yucky. It wouldn't be _just _her and mum and dad. Maybe the new baby would share her love of Muggle ballet – a love that her mother took complete credit for. She really couldn't help herself – it was just so _beautiful. _If she was a Muggle, she would be a ballerina, she told herself. She would dance and twirl around on the stage like a princess and bow when red roses were thrown onto the stage.

Molly had once tried to explain her love of ballet to her younger cousin Rose, but Rose was only three so she didn't understand most of it. Victoire was nine and Teddy Lupin was eleven, and Molly didn't really talk to them much because they stuck together. James and Fred were _almost _her age, but they were _boys, _so they wouldn't understand. So her love of ballet was kept between her mother and herself, much like a lot of other things.

"This is my niece, Molly," introduced Aunt Ginny, smiling down at her affectionately and resting a hand on her back, lightly. The pretty blond-haired lady facing Molly with a flower tucked behind her ear held the hands of two little boys, who looked to be around the same age as Molly but didn't look the same.

"Hello Molly, I'm Luna," said the woman, and Molly found her voice to be very captivating, light and easy. It reminded her of the sea by Shell Cottage, and the days spent playing in the shallow water and the soft sand with Dominique.

"Hi, Luna," said Molly shyly, tucking a piece of Weasley-red hair behind her ear and smiling close-lipped.

"This is Lysander," she gestured to the blonde little boy on her left, a little bit taller than his brother, "and Lorcan." The one on her right smiled brightly at her, and the other one said in a bright voice,

"Hello, Molly." Molly gave him her trademark shy smile and let Aunt Ginny usher her into the crowd of all the other Weasleys' at the get-together. She didn't think much of that first meeting with the two blonde boys; she didn't see them for another few years after that, and by then, she had forgotten their names and they had forgotten hers.

* * *

_ This is the prologue... things will move a little bit quicker in the next chapter. Feedback is crucial to let me know how I'm doing. Thanks, and love you all... by the way, this is written for the Next Generation Multichapter Competition, extreme._


	2. I Want to Go

_Molly: aged eight_

_Roxanne: aged ten_

**_Late August,_**_ 2011_

"Roxie! Roxie, c'mere!" A giggling Molly called out to her cousin, who bounded to Molly's side immediately. "Look at this!" The tiny redhead crouched down into the long, scraggly grass around the side of the Burrow and picked up an object tentatively, placing it in the palm of her hand.

"What is it?" asked Roxanne curiously, leaning over Molly's outstreched hand. Molly gently opened her fingers and revealed the object that had been sitting inside her palm.

"A slug," said Molly curiously, poking the unmoving creature that sat in her hand. "It doesn't do much, though." Roxanne brushed a brown curl from her face and looked at the creature neatly.

"Would Vic like it?"

"I don't know," said Molly, thinking it over and letting her forehead crease in thought. "No. She likes dresses and girly things, but maybe Teddy would like it."

"You're right," agreed Roxanne, and poked the slug on its' shell with one outstretched finger. "It's _boring. _It doesn't do anything."

"Maybe it's sleeping," mused Molly, scratching her nose and getting a smudge of dirt underneath her eye. "It will be here later." The little redhead kneeled down and set the snail down in the long strands of grass, still unmoving. She heard the distant tones of her mothers voice from just outside the door of the window, little Lucy in her arms.

"Molly! Roxanne! Girls, lunch is ready!" Roxanne looked at her younger cousin with a wide, gap-toothed grin and Molly grinned back, silently challenging her to a race back to the Burrow Roxie would always win because of her long legs.

* * *

"Vic is starting _Hogwarts _this year!" Somehow, when Teddy started Hogwarts, it hadn't been much of a deal since most of the Weasley-Potters (excluding Victoire) were too young to remember, but their _oldest cousin _was starting now, and suddenly it had became quite the big deal, because they could count the years until they started too.

"Only _one_ more year until I start, Molly!" Molly didn't really like the sound of that, even though she was too nice to say it out loud. When Roxie went to Hogwarts that would mean she would loose her playmate, and who would she have sleepovers and bake cupcakes and play games and run around in the snow with? Lucy was only almost two, and she didn't really do anything. But when Roxanne started Hogwarts, that meant _she _would only have two more years left! Molly wished she was born earlier, so she could start at Hogwarts already without having to wait for _three whole years! _That seemed like a long time. Lucy had _nine _years to go, though - that's even longer, longer than Molly's been alive.

"And three years until you start? What house do you want to be in, Molly?" Roxie continued as the duo made their way back into the Burrow for lunch.

"Gryffindor," she said automatically - both of her parents were in Gryffindor, and as far as Molly's eight year old eyes could see, she would do _anything _to be like her mother.

"Oh," said Roxanne, nodding thoughtfully, before continuing her chatter. "Ravenclaw is for smart people, Teddy said, so I don't think I'll be going there. And Daddy said Slytherin is a 'bunch of gits', so I don't want to be going there either. Teddy said there is nothing wrong with Hufflepuff but I'd still like to be in Gryffindor because I want to play on the Quidditch team _just _like Mum and Dad. Why do you want to be in Gryffindor, Molly?"

The little girl in question thankfully didn't have to answer the chattering girls' inquiry as they made it to the door of the Burrow and Molly slipped away, looking for her mother.

* * *

"Why can't we go to Diagon Alley, mum?"

Victoire had went with her parents a week before term had started, and told all of her little cousins about it- including Molly, of course.

Her mother set Lucy down on the couch and brushed a long black hair out of her face. "Just because Vic went, sweetheart, does not mean you need to go too. There's nothing we need down Diagon Alley. We went down there last month to visit uncle George but that's it."

"Mum, there is something we can do - we can go get ice cream! Florean's, right, mum? Mum, how about we get ice cream at Diagon Alley? Wouldn't that be great?"

"Maybe another time, Molly - Lucy needs a nap."

"After Lucy has a nap?"

"I'll think about it, Molly."

Molly grinned at her mother and dashed up the stairs, fully intent on finding her crayons and scrawling a list as to what they were going to do when they went to Diagon Alley.

* * *

"Can we go now?"

An exhausted Audrey ran her fingers through her hair and regarded her daughter. She was just simply too tired; if she even had an ounce of energy, she would take her daughter out. Truthfully, she had been feeling a little bit guilty lately- spending so much time on Lucy, she barely even noticed Molly anymore. Lucy wasn't an easy baby, always crying for something, and Molly was a bit more quiet. Audrey sank into the couch.

"How about tomorrow, sweetheart? I can drop your sister off at Grandma Molly's and we can go together, just the two of us." Molly sat down on the sofa next to her mother, curling up to her. Audrey wrapped one lazy arm around her daughter.

"Alright, mum. But you promise, though, right? I _really, really _want to go."

Audrey smiled tiredly at Molly. "I promise."

* * *

"Mum? Hey, mummy, can you do my hair in braids? I tried but my hair knotted itself." Molly's high-pitched voice carried through the house, and Audrey chuckled to herself. The girl tried to do everything by herself, but didn't really have the expertise to do so - it was quite adorable.

"Molly, I'm coming, one second," Audrey grabbed the cloak that was draped over a chair in the kitchen and climbed up the stairs, turning to the second door on the left and finding her red headed daughter tugging on her hair and huffing. Audrey pulled out her wand and murmured a spell. The knots disentangled immediately and her hair fell flat again.

"I really wish I could do that, mum," sighed Molly, looking pointedly at her mothers wand.

"All in due time. One braid or two?"

"Two." Audrey parted the hair at the back and worked nimbly, weaving her daughters hair into plaits that fell to her mid-back.

"Thanks, mum - oh!" Molly noticed the cloak swung over Audrey's arm and her eyes lightened up. "Are we going to Diagon Alley?"

"I promised you, Molly."

"Yay... wait, is dad coming with us?"

"Well..." Audrey mused. Originally, Percy was just going to stay at work - that was alright. Audrey was nearing the end of her leave to take care of Lucy - it had almost been two years, and it was a weekday, so Percy was working. But she knew he would never pass up meeting them for lunch. "I'll see. He might be able to meet us for lunch, if you'd like, Molly-bear."

The eight year old grinned at her nickname, showing off a missing tooth. "Okay. Where are we going first? Is Lucy already at Grandma's?"

"We'll visit your Aunt Angelina first, and yes. I dropped her off this morning. Are you ready, Molly?"

Molly bounced on the balls of her feet. "Yep!" The little girl ran to the Floo in the other room and her mother followed her.

* * *

Molly had never seen anything so spectacular! Diagon Alley was so full of _life _and people, more people than she thought could fit in an Alley. Home seemed especially boring now, because Dad only used magic when necessary and Mum only used it when she was cooking or helping Molly untangle her hair. She had been here before, but it seemed such a long time ago, and it didn't really count, because they had Floo'd right into Uncle George and Aunt Angelina's flat, and they didn't even visit the shop.

A sign in the Alley caught her attention, and she tugged on her mothers hand. "Mum! Look, it's the ice cream place!" Her mother was still catching up with an old work friend, chatting leisurely, so Molly tugged her hand out of her mothers and ran towards the ice cream shop with her red hair trailing behind her. _Surely _her mother could find her after, she told her about the ice cream shop.

The little girl dodged the crowd, ducking underneath people, and had just reached for the handle of Florean Fortescue's when - _bam. _

Something short and blonde had ran into her sideways, knocking her down into the cobblestone. A prickle of pain was starting in her knee, and Molly felt her eyes start to water - maybe she _shouldn't _have run off without her mother! A few adults turned to look at her, and a tear dripped down her cheek. From her position on the ground, she couldn't see where her mum was at all.

The 'something short and blonde' turned out to be a person, who looked like he was right about her age. He had landed right next to her, but appeared to be perfectly okay, and stood up, brushing off his trousers and prepared to run away back to wherever he had came from -

"Lysander," frowned a blonde woman with a colored magazine tucked underneath her arm and the _longest _hair she had ever seen, "please don't run off - oh, hello there. You must be Molly, you look so much like your father," The blonde woman smiled serenely. Her son - Lysander - skidded to her side, and the woman wound her fingers through his.

"Molly!" Audrey snaked her way through the crowd of Diagon Alley to where her daughter sat on the ground in front of Florean Fortescues, clutching her knee and staring up at the blonde woman (who seemed somehow familiar) nervously. Audrey pulled her daughter up by the arm and sighed. Molly could be a little _too _curious for her own good sometimes.

"Don't run away on me like that, young lady - oh, sweetie, what happened?" Audrey turned from scolding parent to concerned mother, noticing her daughter sniffling. Molly pointed to her knee, scraped and bleeding. Audrey tapped her wand to the injury and the skin melded back together.

"I fell," explained Molly, " 'cause I wanted ice cream so I left without you cause I thought you would know I'd be there and someone ran into me." Molly explained this in one big huff, and her mother frowned at her disapprovingly.

"I was just going to take you there, once I was done talking to Krista, I haven't seen her in quite the while," said Audrey. "And - Luna! Hello!" She noticed the woman standing hand in hand with two sons and smiled at her - they had briefly worked together and occasionally got together at this obscure tea place in Muggle London that Luna fancied and talked about everything and nothing.

"Oh, hello, Audrey, we were just picking up fertilizer for the Dirigible Plums," Luna explained, gesturing with an elbow to a bag the son clutching her right hand was holding, "and Lysander ended up crashing into Molly here." She raised her eyebrows at the son on the left side of her, who took one look at the little red-headed girl holding her mothers' hand and looked back down at his feet.

"Sorry," he apologized quietly.

"It's okay," replied Molly a little shyly, looking away from the short blonde haired boy and tugged on her mothers hand, pointing towards the door of Florean Fortescue's once again.

* * *

_Reviews are inspiration. For Uni's Next Generation Multi-chapter Competition. (: Please, please, let me know how I'm doing so far!_


	3. Breaks

September 1st, 2012

_**Molly, **__aged nine_

_**Roxanne, **__aged eleven_

_**Lucy, **__aged three_

Molly was coloring in her coloring book just before her bedtime in the sitting room when an owl swooped into the window, clutching a letter in its beak. Molly padded over to the window, opened it, and took the wet letter (it had been raining out, she noticed) from out of the owl's beak. The owl nipped at her finger playfully before streching its wings and taking to the sky. Molly slammed the window shut and was just about to call for her dad - he was the one who usually got mail - when she noticed who the letter was addressed to, although whoever had written it had gotten the place wrong. Canterbury was ten miles away. They lived in a little mostly-wizarding township.

_Molly Weasley II_

_Canterbury, Kent, UK _

Who in the whole entire world would be writing to _her? _Curious, she ripped open the letter and grinned in happiness when she recognized the familiar messy writing of her cousin.

_Molly,_

_Guess what? I'm a Gryffindor! A Gryffindor! Don't believe what Teddy says, you don't have to do magic to be sorted - they put a hat on your head and it says where you belong! Right now, I'm with four other girls and we're in our own dormitory, and we're starting class tomorrow! Victoire says I'm going to love Hogwarts and flying lessons are lots and lots of fun._

_Write me back soon - I'll tell you all about Hogwarts!_

_From your favorite cousin, _

_Roxie _

Roxanne was a Gryffindor! Molly couldn't even imagine what Roxanne was doing right now in a big castle. Finding out that there was flying lessons and a Sorting Hat and the fact that Roxanne got sorted into Gryffindor made her want to start Hogwarts too. But she still had another whole _two years _of waiting! Hogwarts was going to be _so _much fun when she started. She knew she was a bit jealous of Victoire and Roxanne, having fun at Hogwarts together.

_December 24th, 2012 _

**The Burrow**

"Roxie, how's Hagrid doing?"

"Enjoying Gryffindor?"

"How many detentions have you gotten so far?"

Roxanne was bombarded with questions the moment she arrived home for Christmas break. The chatty girl answered all of them, and Molly, always one for noticing little details, noticed she had changed. _Just a little bit. _She was still Roxanne, though.

A few inches taller, and her face looked much more mature. All of her teeth had grown in perfectly, and her curly brown hair was in a fancy plaint, something beyond the skill of even Audrey. Roxie had said her year mate had showed her how to do it.

Molly wondered a little bit if she would change that much when she started Hogwarts.

"Hey, Molly," said Roxanne, smiling down at her little cousin, who now only came up to her shoulder. She wrapped the younger girl in a quick, flitting embrace, not like her usual bear hugs. Molly frowned before replying.

"How's Hogwarts, Roxie?"

Evidently that was the question Roxanne was waiting for, because she launched into a speech with elaborate hand gestures and long, winded explanations. As fascinating as Hogwarts was itself, Molly was beginning to become a little bored, and thus interrupted her cousin in the midst of an explaination about the Hogwarts ghosts.

"I'm going to go find Lucy." Molly turned away from her cousin, red locks following after her. Roxanne looked momentarily confused - why did Molly not want to talk to her? Molly definately looked at her differently in the last few days she had arrived. Roxanne felt a little bit guilty for not talking to her cousin until now, but they weren't close anymore. Roxanne often forgot to write, and eventually Molly stopped writing to her, frustrated with no reply.

Oh well. Roxanne found Victoire in the organized chaos of the Burrow and the two began chatting away, distracting Roxanne from her guilt about not contacting Molly. When Molly got to Hogwarts, they would be much closer, right? Plus, Molly just seemed so _little _compared to the friends she had made there...

* * *

_June 30th, 2013 _

_**Molly **- aged 10_

**_Roxanne_**_ - aged 12_

"First year of Hogwarts, done already," Roxanne's mother stroked her hair and her father, who had her little brother trailing after him, picked up her trunk. The family of four made their way through the crowds of people, accidentally bumping into Harry who was collecting Teddy from Hogwarts and seeing another flash of red and silver-blonde; Bill and Fleur waiting for Victoire to leave the train.

"I don't think he'll admit it, but your brother really did miss you," her mother whispered in her ear while wrapped her in a tight embrace. Fred, who had turned nine years old the week before, stuck his tongue out at his sisters face over his mothers' shoulder and darted past them, a streak of red hair.

"I hate to admit it, but I missed him too," confessed Roxanne. She missed a lot of people; her parents, especially, her grandma Molly and grandpa Arthur, Fred, and her whole entire family except for Victoire, as she had seen her all year.

Roxanne couldn't wait to start again next year, excited to see her new-found friends despite another year of being apart from Molly.

* * *

_July 2nd, 2013 _

"Hello, Molly."

Molly looked up from her pail and shovel from where she was digging in the backyard of the Burrow to her elder cousin.

"Hi, Roxanne," she said quietly, and returned back to digging a gaping hole in the ground.

"How's it going around here?"

"It's good."

"Did you miss me?"

"I did. Did _you _miss _me?" _

"I missed you loads, Molly."

"Why didn't you owl, then? You sent me one and then I sent you one back, and after that, I never got _any _letters back and you _hardly _talked to me at Christmas."

"I'm sorry," Roxanne bit her lip - truthfully, she had just kind of forgotten about her little cousin and playmate, caught up in all of the excitement surrounding Hogwarts, "I was busy."

"Busy with what?"

"A lot of things, Molly. I'm sorry - it'll be lots of fun when you get there."

"Okay, then," responded Molly quietly, brushing a lone red curl off of her forehead and continued her digging. She wasn't really in the mood to talk.

* * *

_ Here's the next update. Expect updates on this story every 2-3 days... I have chapter 3 and 4 written in addition to this, and I have a pretty good idea as to where this is heading. This might be starting off a little slow but I want to build my way up, and I promise it'll pick up soon (:_


	4. I'll Take Care of Her, Lucy

_September 1st, 2014 _

**Roxanne, aged 13**

**Molly, aged 11**

On the day of September 1st, 2014, one Molly Weasley woke up at five am sharp, shaking awake her parents and bounding around the house in her pajamas, smiling and jumping.

The hyperactive eleven-year-old made her way to the bathroom, scrubbing her face clean with a rough facecloth and examining her face in the mirror; freckles smattering her nose, slightly mussed red curls. Molly found a brush and began pulling it through her hair quickly, eager to go. It was _finally _her turn! She'd _finally _be going to Hogwarts! Molly found a red hair tie and pulled her hair into a low, messy ponytail and dashed out of the bathroom, almost running into her nightdress-clad mother in the hallway.

"Tone it down, Molly," her mother laughed quietly, making a _sshh _motion and disappearing down the stairs in search of coffee.

Molly made her way into her bedroom, and lifted her heavy trunk onto her bed, throwing open the top and triple-checking everything that was in there - _wand, _check. _Books, _check. _Robes, _check. _Quills and parchment, _check. Good. She had everything. Sighing contently, she closed the lid of the trunk and heard the lock click.

The clock above her bed read only _6:30 - _that meant a good two hours until they had to leave for Kings' Cross Station, and she'd get to ride the red Hogwarts Express _all _the way there! _What in the world _was she going to do for _two _whole hours?

"Molly..." called a squeaky voice. "Molly, are you up?" The doorknob to her room turned, and in stepped her little sister, clad in a nightgown that fell to her knees, fluffly slippers, and clutching a teddy bear.

"Yeah, I'm up, Lucy," said Molly, sitting next to her packed trunk on her bed.

Lucy made her way over to Molly silently, pulling herself onto the bed and curling into her sister. "Are you going today, Molly?" The five-year old asked in a sad tone, looking up at her sister with wide hazel eyes.

Molly leaned into her sister. "Yes, I'm going to Hogwarts today." Why did her little sister, her baby sister, sound so upset?

"When will I see you again?" Lucy asked, yawning into Molly's side, cuddling up close.

"Soon - you'll see me at Christmas," explained Molly.

"How many more sleeps until Christmas?"

"I don't know."

After a few moments of silence, Lucy shifted and hopped off of the bed, making a soft 'thump' with her ducky slippers. "Here, Molly," she said, and thrust out her arms, which held a ragged teddy bear - _Lucy's _teddy bear.

"Do you want me to have this?" asked Molly, confused. Lucy never let the old bear out of her sight, but giving it away was completely unheard of.

"Yes. So you will remember me 'cause I'll miss you," confessed Lucy, her five-year-old lisp making her sound way too adorable.

Molly's eyes went comically wide when Lucy placed the bear on her lap. "And take care of her," her little sister warned, suddenly and sternly.

"I will, Lucy," whispered Molly, astounded by the gesture. "I'll look after her, Lucy, I promise."

"Good - and Mum says breakfasts' ready," she reminded, sticking her chin in the air and marching out of the room in her nightgown and ducky slippers, leaving Molly to marvel over the fact that Lucy would miss her so much that she had _given _her a childhood teddy bear. And not just _any _childhood teddy bear.

* * *

"Got everything, sweetheart?" her father asked, straightening his glasses.

"Yep," replied Molly. "But if I forget anything, you can owl it to me, right?"

"Yes, but we don't want to make a habit out of forgetting things, Molly," he reminded.

"I know," she sighed, and sat down in the backseat of one of the Ministry-borrowed vehicles that was to transport them to Kings Cross station. Peering out of the back window, she noticed her father having a little trouble trying to drag her trunk into the car before finally giving up and levitating it in.

"Everyone set?" Audrey asked, twisting her back around from the passenger seat to look at her two daughters. Lucy gave her a toothy grin and Molly nodded nervously.

Molly got a few strange looks from Muggles while finding her way through Kings Cross Station with her family, mainly because of the owl chirping in it's cage, perched upon the trolley.

"Where _is _platform 9 3/4, Mum?" asked Molly, confused. She looked up at the brick beam, one side saying _platform 9 _and the other _platform 10._

"Just run into it."

"What?"

"Here," said her mother, taking a light jog towards the brick beam, and just before Molly expected to hear a sickening _crack _and her mother crying out in pain, she vanished through the barrier, leaving Molly gaping.

"I would've thought your cousins would have told you about this, Molly," said her father curiously, and she shook her head no as she followed her mother through the barrier and into the magical world.

* * *

"Stay safe, Molly!" cried Audrey from the platform, as her daughter leaned her head out the window of the train, long red curls loose and hanging free. "Don't forget to owl me tonight!" Molly blushed a little bit at her mother before beaming at her father, who stood right next to her looking more happier than she usually saw him, laugh lines crinkling at the corner of his eyes.

"I promise, Mum," assured Molly, and waved to Lucy, who looked a little bit miserable that she didn't get to go too, and her sister would be away for so long.

The engine started, and the train began pulling forward out of the station. Her mothers' cries and father's smile became farther and farther and farther away, until they looked like a little speck of dust in the horizon and Molly had to squint to see them, and as soon as that - they were gone. She slumped back in her compartment seat, taking a look back at the others who shared it with her.

A girl with long, slick, shiny brown hair streaked with blonde, in a loose bun reading a Quidditch magazine, a mousy-haired girl with shocking electric blue eyes that was twiddling her thumbs and two blonde-haired boys, one sitting across from her and the other sitting next to her, admiring the scenery out the window. The one across from her was a little bit taller, thinner, and a tinge bit blonder than the boy that had to be considered his brother because they looked too much alike to not be.

Molly broke the awkward silence by speaking softly.

"I'm Molly," she said to no one in particular, and four other heads snapped up, "and who are you?"

"Liz Wood," said the girl with the Quidditch magazine firmly; her voice was loud and confident.

"Alexandria," replied the mousy-haired girl in a nearly inaudible voice.

"Lorcan Scamander," said the blonde who was sitting next to her.

"Lysander Scamander," introduced his brother, smiling softly.

Molly scrutinized the blonde fraternal twins and frowned slightly before replying. "Have I met you before?"

"You're a Weasley, right?" Lorcan asked, his hazel eyes flitting from the smattering of freckles on her nose to her curly red hair.

"Yes..." she answered slowly, not seeing what that had to do with anything. Most wizards could pick her out of the crowd as a Weasley; almost all of the grandchildren, save Albus, Victoire and Roxanne, who all had inherited red hair.

"My mum knows your aunt and uncle well."

"Which aunt and uncle? I have quite a few, you know."

"Harry and Ginny, Mum goes over there for tea every Sunday," replied Lorcan.

"Oh," she said. Truthfully, a lot of people knew her family, but none very personally. "Okay."

"What house do you think you'll be in?" asked the browish-blondish-haired girl - Liz. She pulled up both of her long legs and sat cross-legged on the compartment seat.

"Both of my parents were in Gryffindor, so Gryffindor, I guess," Molly shrugged. Her uncle George had told her a few particularly unpleasant things about Slytherin, causing him to be told off by her aunt who told her it was 'complete rubbish', but nonetheless she still didn't want to be in Slytherin.

She didn't know if she even belonged anywhere; she wasn't particularly cunning, nor super-smart, nor brave, and while she was kind she wasn't _completely _kind all of the time. She was just Molly.

* * *

_ I hope you guys liked my introduction of Lysander, Lorcan, Liz, and Alex. The prompt I used for this chapter was 'I'll take care of her, Lucy.' Please review and tell me what you think so far. I'd like to say a special thanks to Doors, who has reviewed every chapter so far. (:_


	5. Sorted

The train station was dark, with only the glow of the moon providing light, and Molly couldn't see anything except for a large, hulking figure a few meters away, who had to be double her height and triple her weight, at least, holding out a lantern and shouting.

"Firs' years over here! Firs' years, right here!"

Molly made her way through the awkward shuffle of people on the platform, most heading towards the carriages. A few elbows dug into her sides, but she got through the throng of people towards the large man who could probably be classified as a giant. Right by her side was Liz, and she could faintly see Lorcan and Lysander standing together nervously a few feet away from all of the other first years, who were being led towards a lake, which had boats resting on the shore.

The Black Lake was eerily still and unmoving, a mirror of the moon and stars above, like a black, reflective pit. The large man, who introduced himself as Hagrid, told them to pair up and get in a boat, as they were about to see Hogwarts for the very first time.

The reflection of Hogwarts in the glittering, dark water of the Black Lake was what she saw first; a castle of immense proportions. She then craned her neck upwards to take in the whole entire scene – it was so much _bigger _than she imagined. Three tall towers shot up towards the stars, and there was courtyards tucked neatly into places.

"Look," Liz nudged her enthusiastically, "the Quidditch pitch!" Molly looked to the direction Liz was pointing to, and nodded.

"This is wonderful," she whispered underneath her breath, more to herself than Liz.

* * *

"There are four houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I dearly hope you become an asset to whatever house you make. Achievements will result in points being added, and rule-breaking will result in losing points. The Sorting Ceremony will commence momentarily."

The elderly, severe-looking witch with a plain pointed hat and a severe bun at the back of her head, who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, finished her speech and turned back into the Great Hall, leaving the first years to shuffle around awkwardly in the entrance hall until she came back.

"Follow me," ordered McGonagall.

Molly gasped almost comically, along with the rest of the first years upon entering the Great Hall. Four long tables stretched from the back of the room to the front of the room, with students of all ages chatting amicably to each other, some straining their necks to get a look at the first years.

The ceiling took her breath away; it was like a ceiling wasn't even there at all, like the top just opened up to the heavens. Stars shined brightly over top of them, mingling with the light of the candles. It had to be on the top of the list for the most breathtaking scene she had ever seen; never had Molly seen something so spectacular and impossible. _This _was what magic was.

Tearing her eyes away from the ceiling, Molly followed the rest of the first years down the middle of the Great Hall, very aware of all of the students eyes on the group. There had to be _at least _three hundred students seated! McGonagall took a seat at the head table with the rest of the teachers, and a man who looked a few years younger than her father stood up and came towards them. There was something about him, Molly thought, that seemed sort of familiar. Like she had seen him once before but very briefly and long ago. It was then Molly noticed the frayed, old hat sitting on the stool, with folds in it and quite the amount of dust. It was what Roxanne had told her about.

The Sorting Hat.

The young man, a Professor, probably, held a scroll in his hands, and unraveled it. Molly turned pale. Would she really have to go up there all _alone? _Would everybody in the room be looking at her? What if she messed up, or tripped over someones foot, or what if this was a mistake, and she was actually a Squib and didn't belong at Hogwarts at all? Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Molly glanced at the other first years. The majority of them looked either uncertain or nervous, just like her. A few, however, looked quite at ease and Molly _wished _she had their confidence.

"Allen, Hattie." A tall girl with golden blonde ringlets hanging down her back stepped up to the front of the room, and took a seat on the stool, straight-backed. The hat was placed upon her head, and for a few moments the entirety of the Great Hall was silent, until – "SLYTHERIN!"

A loud applause sounded through the room. A table of green stood up and applauded, and Hattie bounded off towards her new table looking thoroughly pleased.

After Bayles, Laurel became the first new Ravenclaw and Cacciotti, Henry became the first new Gryffindor to thunderous applause, the pack of new first years waiting to be Sorted seemed to dwindle, until there was the Scamander twins, Liz, Molly, and a few others waiting, and the students seated at the benches seemed to be getting bored, yawning and chattering amongst themselves. McGonagall tapped her spoon against her cup for attention to return back to Professor Longbottom, as he was introduced as.

"Scamander, Lorcan," announced Professor Longbottom, and Lorcan shot his brother a worried look before sitting on the stool nervously, drumming his fingers on his knee and biting his lower lip. The hat seemed to debate for a few minutes internally. "Well, how about – RAVENCLAW!"

"Scamander, Lysander," was called out barely a few moments later, and the other half of the Scamander twins slid onto the stool, making eye contact with his brother across the room. The hat took just as long with Lysander, before suddenly yelling out – "GRYFFINDOR!" Lysander's eyes went fearfully wide, still in contact with his brothers. He winced as if it physically hurt him, and carefully walked over to the cheering Gryffindor table, taking a seat but still looking quite uncertain and nervous.

A few others were Sorted; two more to Hufflepuff and another to Slytherin.

"Weasley, Molly," called out Professor Longbottom, and Molly's breath caught in her throat. The Hall was silent - apparently, the name of Weasley was still recognizable. _This was it. _She was being Sorted. Gulping down the lump that had arisen in her throat, she quickly made her way over to the stool, sitting down. She could feel the hat being lowered onto her head, and cringed once it was on; it felt itchy and Molly had the urge to scratch her head. The fasted she got this done, the faster she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

_A strong witch, _the Hat seemed to whisper into her ear. _Where to put you, where to put you? You're not like all of the other Weasley's, no, definitely not. You will be something great, and every one of these houses can help you get there. Hufflepuff? Ah, I don't think so. Slytherin… no, not at all. Ravenclaw could help you achieve your goals and dreams… well… if not, than I say – _"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sucking in another breath of air, Molly made her way over to the Gryffindor table, gingerly sitting next to Lysander and trying to calm her heart, which seemed to be thumping out of her chest. Gryffindor was okay. Better than okay. Great, actually. She'd just try to convince herself she didn't feel like anything was missing.

Only one last girl remained, yet to be sorted – Liz.

"Wood, Elizabeth." Only looking slightly strained, the hat had barely touched her hair when it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and Liz skipped to the red-and-gold table, wiggling in between Molly and Lysander looking undeniably at ease.

McGonagall tapped on her goblet once more, and the hall dissolved into silence.

"I will not keep you waiting any longer. May the feast begin!"

And to the utter shock of the first-years sitting at their respective house tables, every single possible dinner item, from pudding to chicken wings to mashed potatoes to a variation of things Molly didn't recognize, appeared on the table. Unable to resist the smells wafting off of the food, Molly piled her plate high with food immediately and dug in, succumbing to her hunger.

"What's this?" Liz asked from next to her, holding up a light brown dumpling up to Molly's face.

"A dumpling," replied Molly – her mother occasionally made them for dinner when she had the time.

"Are they any good?"

"They're fantastic."

After gulping down the food (she'd never tasted anything so _delicious _in her life) and making minimal conversation with Liz, Molly saw a flash of silver-blonde hair and curly dark. Roxanne and Victoire. They had been sitting at the far end of the table, and Molly felt a little silly for forgetting them until now. By the looks of it, though, they hadn't remembered her either.

"First year Gryffindors, follow me!" A thin, petite girl with glossy black hair in a plait called out to them while the other students filed out of the Great Hall after the feast.

The girl, who told them she was a Prefect, pointing to the shining badge on her chest led them out of the hall, instructing them to specifically _stay _in line.

"First years," chuckled a portrait to the left of her, startling Molly and causing her to trip over her shoelace, right into Lysander, causing them both to land on the floor with a dull _thud. _The Prefect gave them no notice as the group carried on, and Lysander hopped to his feet, holding his arm out to Molly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, helping her to her feet. Molly blushed a wonderful crimson, feeling her face heating up.

"I'm good… sorry about that."

Lysander smiled shyly at her. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

_A/N: What can I say... :) I used the prompt 'dumplings' for this. Please review and let me know what you though of Molly's Sorting ceremony!_


	6. The Days Go By

Molly woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and full, but slightly stiff from sleeping in a bed other than her own. Stretching, she hopping out of her bed and made her way to the bathrooms in her pajamas. She brushed her teeth and tied her red curls back in a messy ponytail before pulling on her uniform. By the time her book bag, full of brand-new textbooks, was over her shoulder and she was heading out the door to the Great Hall, her new yearmates began to roll out of bed.

"How," asked Liz, confused, "can you possibly get up so _early _without some sort of alarm?"

Molly shrugged and made her way down the Gryffindor tower stairs, exiting through the portrait hole and sticking closely with the small herd of people that was heading towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

She was halfway through her bowl of fruit when a timid voice interrupted her from behind.

"Can I join you?" asked Lysander. Didn't he have any friends that were boys? Maybe not, since his twin was in a completely different house. Molly couldn't even imagine having a twin and being separated.

"Sure," said Molly, and he claimed the seat across from her, staying silent and eating quickly.

A few moments later, after a terse silence, a warm, familiar voice interrupted Molly's musings.

"Congratulations, cousin," it sung, and she was enveloped in a warm body that smelled like cinnamon. Roxanne pulled away from her cousin.

"Gryffindor, I knew it," she said proudly, beaming at her cousin. "Have you written to your parents yet? Might want to get on that soon, my Mum wrote me a very strongly-worded letter after it took me a week to write to her."

"No, you're right," admitted Molly. How could she have forgotten writing to her own parents? It was so _busy _yesterday and as soon as she got back to the dormitories she just feel asleep. "I'll owl them after the classes today."

"Have they handed out your timetables yet?"

At Molly's confused expression, Roxanne answered her own question. "Obviously not, then. I just _hope _you don't get stuck with double History of Magic on a Monday morning. I got that, and believe me – it sucked!" Roxanne laughed lightly, and Molly forced out a laugh, more than a little nervous.

"Have you made any friends yet, little cousin?" The way Roxanne said 'little cousin' made her sound superior to Molly or something; Roxanne had never, ever referred to her as 'little cousin' before and it made her feel like a distant relative instead of a childhood best friend. Pushing her annoyance away, Molly forced herself to answer.

"Yes. Yes, I have." Liz counted, right? And maybe Lysander, too, but she didn't know.

"Good job. Well, I'm off," Roxanne stood up, "I'll see you later." Molly watched her cousins retreating back, wondering if she would change that much when she was thirteen, just like Roxanne.

* * *

The months seemed to fly by so fast, in a flurry of doing homework in the common room with Liz, anticipating Quidditch games, and exploring her newly found knowledge of magic. Her and Liz became close; not quite best friends, but the closest friend she had at Hogwarts. Molly wasn't at all that close to Lysander – they would probably be classified as acquaintances rather than friends, since they only talked politely and occasionally. It seemed like in the blink of an eye she went from just being Sorted to Christmas break (which went by much too fast for her liking) and now to the rainy, muddy spring of Scotland, getting ready to prepare for end-of-year exams.

Roxanne and Molly didn't talk as often as they used to; actually, not at all. Roxanne played Chaser on the Gryffindor team, and after the first game of the season in October against Hufflepuff, Molly went to congratulate her on the win in front of her friends, and Roxanne replied back with a terse nod and a stiff "thanks," as if she was ashamed of her cousin or something.

"When's the next Quidditch match, Molly?" Liz adjusted the umbrella that they both held over there heads, heading back from the Herbology greenhouses to Transfiguration, which they both shared with Ravenclaw.

"In a week, Ravenclaw versus Slytherin," replied Molly automatically.

"Well, we both know who _I'm _cheering for," laughed Liz, jumping over a puddle.

"I think everyone _but _Slytherin is cheering for Ravenclaw," giggled Molly in agreement.

Extremely unexpected, a roll of thunder crashed across the sky, causing both girls to jump in shock and start jogging.

"Let's go!" called a Ravenclaw from a few feet behind them. Molly saw a streak of blonde hair zip past her, followed by another one with a scarlet and gold scarf wrapped tightly around the neck. While running, the last one accidentally stepped on the edge of the puddle Liz had been trying to avoid, splashing both of the girls around the ankles and up to the knees.

"Ugh! _Lorcan, _watch where you're going!" called out Liz, shaking the bottom of her robe irritably, getting all of the water droplets out of it.

Lorcan, still running, turned around and rolled his eyes (very girly, Molly thought) at Liz. "That wasn't me! That was my pea-brained brother!"

Lysander, who had the scarf wrapped around his neck, stopped running and shouted an indignant "Oi!"

Molly just laughed and shook her head at the boys antics, hurrying back inside.

* * *

"I can't believe it's almost _summer break _already," Molly sighed, leaning against a tree next to Liz and another girl in their year, Flora.

"Seems like we just got here," commented Flora, absentmindedly wrapping a strand of short, choppy auburn hair around her finger and playing with the cheap beaded bracelet around her wrist.

"I couldn't agree more," said Liz, plucking a red leaf from the tree above them and ripping it into shreds, before scattering the remains in the breeze.

"I'll see you _all _next year, though," assured Molly, and Liz laughed.

"After you finally turn twelve, just like the rest of us," stated Flora, which made Molly protest in response.

"It's not my fault I'm younger than the rest of you! That just means I'll graduate here at seventeen instead of eighteen like you two!"

"Say what you want, Molly," replied Liz in a faked pompous manner, "but you'll _always _be younger."

* * *

Molly tugged on her sky blue Muggle shirt on the Hogwarts express, carefully folding her robes and placing them back in her trunk, along with her wand. She wasn't going to use it in the summer, so what was the point of teasing herself by having it out?

"I'm going to miss you lots," confessed Molly, tossing a strawberry-flavored Bertie Botts Bean to Liz once they were back in the compartment, only a mere minutes from Kings Cross Station.

"You have an owl, right?"

What a silly question, thought Molly. "Of course I have an owl."

"Write to me, then! We'll stay in touch," said Liz. A few seconds later, Molly peered outside the window of the Hogwarts express to see the station quickly approaching. As it got closer, Molly followed it with her eyes. The train slowed, and then came to a complete stop.

"See you in two months!" said Liz merrily, before bounding off of the train to greet her parents. Molly quickly spotted the red hair of her father in the crowd, and she ran to him, surprising him in a tight side-hug.

"Molly-bear," Percy said affectionately, ruffling her hair as if she was still four. "You can tell me all about school when we get back home, but how was Hogwarts?"

Molly grinned brightly. "I can't wait to go back."

* * *

_ Daily updates! Yay for me! This story is going pretty well in my opinion, and I'm just loving writing it so far. For this chapter, I used the prompts red leaves, rainy spring, sky blue, umbrella, someone must jump in a puddle and get Molly wet, and puddles of rain around the greenhouses. I haven't gotten very much feedback so far, so I would love you if you could just review. Thanks!_


	7. The Year Went By

_Molly: aged 12_

_Roxanne: aged 14_

_Lucy: aged 6_

**August 26****th****, 2015**

"Happy birthday dear Molly, happy birthday to you!" The chorus of voices died out, and Molly beamed at everyone seated at the table; Roxanne, smiling widely at her cousin, her mother, fussing over at the cake, and her father, adjusting the glasses perched on his nose. Lucy bounced up and down in her seat, anxiously awaiting her piece of cake. Victoire smiled softly at her younger cousins, and laughed at Lucy's enthusiasm.

"And here you go," said Audrey warmly, delivering the first piece of vanilla cake to the birthday girl. Molly delved right into her piece.

Once the cake was finished, her mother summoned the presents from the sitting room and stacked them on the table.

Molly opened Victoires first, a ornate hand mirror that seemed to shine so brightly it almost branded her eyes. She would probably never use it, but said "Thanks," to her elder cousin, who shrugged and said it was no problem.

"You probably already know what I got you," chuckled Roxanne, sliding her messily wrapped package over to Molly. _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes merchandise, _thought Molly immediately. Some gag-gift that Roxanne would enjoy.

Carefully unwrapping the package (who knew, it _could _explode; it _was _a Wheezes' product after all), it reveal exactly what Molly had guessed.

"Just as I expected, Roxie," said Molly, who barely had time to look through the merchandise before being passed another gift.

Molly opened the gifts quickly, thanking each person. A mother-of-pearl necklace from her mother and father, a drawing of what she thought Hogwarts looked like by Lucy, and a pair of knit socks and a book from her grandparents.

"Almost a teenager," teased Roxanne in a playful voice as she headed for the Floo, back to her own place.

-pagebreak-

The last few days of summer ended on a high note; swimming in the ocean, another trip to Diagon Alley to pick up school supplies. Almost as soon as the train pulled into the station in June, it was September 1st and Molly was prepared for another year back at Hogwarts. They would get to see the carriages for the first time!

"Got everything, Molly-bear?" her mother stressed, and Molly squirmed as her mother patted her hair down.

"You can't be forgetting anything," her father added, giving her a quick goodbye hug.

Molly, with her trunk already loaded, slipped onto the train, searching for Liz's compartment – her friend had written the night before saying she'd save them one.

"Molly!" a voice called out, and she was enveloped in a sea of light brown hair streaked with blonde. Molly could feel the Quidditch magazine Liz was holding press against her stomach uncomfortably.

"Hi, Liz," giggled Molly. "Have we really got a compartment all to ourselves?"

"All to ourselves," beamed Liz, and Molly stuck her head out of the compartment window, waving to her mother and father and Lucy, who were still on the platform. The three waved back, Lucy jumping up and down so she could see over the swarm of people. The train gave a great big _lurch, _and Molly plopped right back into her seat.

It was time for another year at Hogwarts.

-pagebreak-

The first week back seemed to zip by way too fast for Molly's liking. Her and Liz chatted about everything and nothing, and the other girls in their new second-year Gryffindor dorm, including Flora, made conversation about their summer and how Lorcan Scamander had hit his growth spurt before his fraternal twin – Lysander was four inches shorter now.

Halloween came and went with a splash – the Great Hall, decorated as festively as ever, had the most spectacular feast she could ever imagine. Even better than the Beginning-of-Term feast, if she did say so herself.

One particular night, however, just before Christmas, was definitely not one of Molly's happier ones.

Professor Binns had decided to give them a particularly nasty essay on the Second Goblin Revolution of 1765, and Molly, Flora and Liz had barely made it to the library when a flash of blonde hair passed them by.

"Oh, it's a _Weasley,_" said the blonde, who Molly faintly recognized from Charms – a second-year Slytherin. Hattie. Hattie wrinkled her nose at Molly, before continuing, "wouldn't want to get the _ginger germs _on me."

A shot of hurt stabbed through her stomach, but the tall blonde had pranced away, followed by her other Slytherin friend before any of the three girls could say anything in response. Molly felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes – why was she so sensitive? Why did she care; it wasn't like she had done anything to them…

"Don't worry about it," assured Flora, in her usual comforting voice. "She's just immature. I, personally, think being an actual _ginger _would be cool. Not some half-color in between." Flora wrapped an auburn lock around her finger.

Molly gave a weak chuckle. "Thanks, Flora."

"Anything to cheer you up."

-pagebreak-

The mean comments had went on, but with Flora and Liz by her side to dull the pain, it didn't feel as bad. It still definitely hurt when the unnecessary words were spoken, but she felt slightly guilty but assured that Victoire and Roxanne were getting teased, too. Mainly by that specific pack of Slytherins.

It was kind of like tuning out the radio when it was playing a song you didn't happen to like. She got better at it.

After Christmas and Easter break, the rush of preparing for exams starting. Molly didn't think Victoire, who was preparing for her O.W.L's, ever spent time outside the library and Roxanne barely talked to Molly anymore, due to Quidditch practice (which was getting more rigorous by the day) and the immense amount of homework professors were unleasing on them.

"I do _not _want to take my O.W.L's," stated Liz, one May night in the common room.

"We're only in second year," pointed out Molly.

"You are going to have to take them," said Flora, "eventually."

"I know, but they look like so much _woooooork,_" accentuated Liz, leaning back in the chair she was occupying.

"You're too lazy for your own good," laughed Molly, and Liz agreed wholeheartedly, making Flora and Molly giggle even more.

-pagebreak-

Had it really been a whole _year _since the three girls had sat under a tree on the last day of term, talking about nothing? It didn't feel like it to Molly. It just felt like she had barely started her second year. How did all of the time go so fast? It was almost dizzying, in a way.

"Molly!" called a slightly familiar voice, one that she didn't hear very often. She turned around in the corridor, seeing Lysander a few feet away, holding out a piece of parchment.

"What's this?"

"It's from McGonagall. She told me to give it to you," explained Lysander, and Molly took it from him, his fingertips brushing her palm. Molly felt a little cold, but that had to be due to the breeze sweeping in through the window. Yeah, that was it.

"Uh… thanks," said Molly lamely, and Lysander disappeared down the corridor silently while Molly opened the parchment. A very odd, unwelcome sense of foreboding swept over Molly. Maybe the corridor wasn't the best place to do this. Maybe her dormitory. McGonagall had no need to contact her, did she, unless something was wrong... students usually only got notes from the Headmistress when something was wrong… Molly drove herself to worry with her own thoughts while speeding back to the common room. A few older students were seated in the chairs by the fire, but Molly didn't even notice as she sped up the stairs.

She sat down on her bed. It could be good news, right? There was a possibility.

_Miss Weasley,_

_I have been in recent contact with your father, Mr. Weasley, and he sends his greetings, and apologies profusely for not being able to owl you. He would like me to inform you that your younger sister Lucy is in St. Mungos for an unknown reason, and has been spending the last few days at her bedside unable to write along with your mother. She is in stable condition, he says, but will be in the hospital for a while longer._

_You are to be picked up from Platform 9 ¾ by your aunt, Mrs. Potter._

_I am sorry I could not deliver this news in person, but I have had matters to wishes to your sister._

_Headmistress McGonagall _

Molly took a deep breath. She had jinxed it, hadn't she? Worrying herself into something bad would happen, and alas. She collapsed onto her bed with the letter still in her hand, face in her pillow.

* * *

_As always, for Uni's The Next Generation Multi-Chapter Competition. For this chapter, I used the prompt mirror. Do you have any guesses what Lucy could be in the hospital for? (Hint, it's something involving magic). Thanks for all the support!_


	8. Quilted Notes

_Molly - 1_3

_Roxanne - 15_

_Lucy - 7_

**June 30th, 2016**

Molly awaited the arrival to King's Cross Station greatly; she spent the whole way back pacing back and forth, worrying about her sister. Liz and Flora tried unsuccessfully to calm her down, but Molly was just too anxious, drowned with fear. _Lucy._

"She'll be fine," Liz tried to convince Molly. "If it was serious, they would have Flooed you back home immediately rather than making you take the train. C'mon, she'll be alright."

Molly anxiously drummed her fingers on her thigh and peered out the window of the train - still grey skies and green hills, no sign of civilization in sight. "I hope so."

When the train screeched to a stop at the station, Molly was one of the first ones off, saying a quick, flitting goodbye to her bestfriends and dragging her trunk off, scanning the crowd for her Aunt Ginny, whom she found quickly due to her bright red hair not unlike her own.

"Alright there, Molly?" Ginny asked, encasing her niece in a warm hug, giving her an affectionate smile. Ginny waited for her own son, who had just finished his first year of Hogwarts alongside their cousin Fred. As soon as James had met them at the station, Ginny speed-walked them out of their, and into the Muggle car her and Harry owned.

"Are we going home, Mum?"

"We're stopping by St. Mungo's to see Lucy," Ginny explained, concentrating on the horde of Muggle traffic she was steering them through.

"What happened?" Molly asked, speaking for the first time after getting off the platform. Her voice was hoarse and scratchy with worry.

"I'm not too sure, that's the thing," Ginny frowned, "your dad had told me something involving accidental magic, and they're doing everything they can. She'll be alright, Molly, don't you worry."

"When are we going to get there?" Molly didn't mean to sound so impatient and rude... but that was her baby sister in the hospital.

"Soon, it's just around here."

* * *

"They don't know what's wrong," whispered Audrey. Her and Ginny were having a hushed conversation in the corner of the hospital room, and Molly had crawled up onto her fathers' lap like she used to do as a young child. It was something she hadn't done in years.

"What happened, exactly?"

Audrey ran her fingers through her hair, shoulder sagging. "That's the thing - we're not too sure. The Healers, they say it's probably accidental magic... I was cooking dinner, and I could hear her just behind me, playing with her dolls, but after that, it went silent... there was a purple _glow _around her, it faded now, but..."

Her mother's choked sobs halted the rest of her sentence, and Ginny hugged the distraught mother in her arms.

Lucy's fiery halo of hair seemed to contrast even more from her pale face, and her freckles stood out more than usual. She was thin, pale and looked very, very breakable - like if you touched her, she would shatter into a million pieces.

Her father hugged her close - he looked so tired. He probably hadn't been able to sleep the last few days, just like how Molly had trouble sleeping last night.

"Daddy," she whispered fearfully, curling up to him like she was three instead of thirteen, "is she going to be okay?"

Percy pulled back to look at her daughter worriedly. "I hope so, sweetheart. I hope so."

* * *

Molly spent the first week of summer holidays mainly at St. Mungo's - there was always at least one parent with Lucy at all times, and occasionally Grandma Molly spent some time their too so Mum and Dad could go home and clean up. In the last week, there was both bad news and good news; first, Lucy _hadn't _taken a turn for the worse, which was great, but the bad news was she hadn't been getting better.

All Molly wanted was to know what was wrong with her sister, and for her baby sister to be okay. Was that really too much to ask?

"Honey," her mother said quietly, when there was just five of them in the hospital room - her Mum, her Dad, Grandma Molly, Lucy and herself. "Maybe you can spend a little time with Grandma Molly at the Burrow, okay? We'll let you know when anything happens."

Molly nods numbly, and Grandma Molly gently ushers her granddaughter out of the hospital room, with the younger Molly casting one last glance over her shoulder at her pale, unconscious sister.

* * *

"Tea, dear?" Her grandmother offered.

"No thank you," Molly said politely, shifting uncomfortably in the straight-backed chair in the dining room of the Burrow. The sun was shining brightly through the window, and if not for the evident cooling charm, it would be stifling hot in the Burrow. There wasn't anyone else around, and while she loved her Grandma Molly alot, when she wasn't worrying, she was bored silly.

While her grandmother prepared dinner in the kitchen, Molly explored the Burrow. She had before, but never alone. She snuck into what she knew as her father's old room - just a plain dresser and bed, slightly dusty but still in good condition. She sat down on the bed, her movements causing a swirl of dust to surround her. Molly imagined what it would be like, growing up as one of the many Weasley children; of course, she also had an inkling of what that was like, seeing as Molly was another of the infamous 'Weasley cousins'.

When she shifted on the bed, she heard a bit of a crunch. Confused, she lifted up the quilt, seeing if she had accidentally sat on something. And she did - there it was, a slightly wrinkled piece of parchment with familiar writing on it. It looked old, but not _too _old - it was dated January 2nd, 2000.

_Perce,_

_I had an excellent time last night. _(Molly shuddered, not wanting to know the implications of that statement.)

_But... I do have something important to tell you. Something that you need to know, now. Nothing that will affect our relationship, just a.. health issue of mine._

_It's nothing serious - my mum has it too - but I really need to talk to you._

_All my love,_

_Audrey _

Molly frowned, tucking it into her pocket. Maybe her mum would want it. She wondered what the 'health issue' was - as far as Molly knew, her mum was perfectly healthy.

* * *

_a/n - just a note, about the ages on top; Roxanne's not relevant in the story right now, but I promise she will be later. _


End file.
